


Eternal Tears

by laughingspirit13



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingspirit13/pseuds/laughingspirit13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack looks back to his memories for answers, trying to piece together his past. Now a trivial question comes up, but it still seems to be important. Sometimes the small things are bigger underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Tears

            Jack looked at where he threw his sister. She was lying on the ice, and he tossed her pretty hard. She would probably bruise. But she was alive. Jack started to laugh out of relief. For a while he was pretty scared too, but she was fine. She looked up and started laughing along.

            Then the ice cracked. Jack lurched and looked down. He looked back at his sister. Her brown eyes were wide with panic; he could see her thinking of any solution. But what could she do for him now? So she did all she could. She held out her hand, reaching for her brother, and screamed “Jack!”

            Tears came to Jack’s eyes as he realized that was her goodbye. The ice gave out: he fell through.

            The water was cold.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

           

             Jack Frost looked up from the box, breathing shallowly and quickly. Every time he came out of his memories it was the same sensation of being suddenly woken up from a really deep sleep. It took a minute to remember his bearings.

            After the fight with Pitch all the teeth were returned to the Tooth Palace. But Tooth gave him his box, sort of a you-just-saved-the-world-and-became-believed-in present. Now that Jack was a Guardian he had to keep the snow constant, not that he was complaining. It was great being believed in! But in any down time he had, when the storms were brewing or no one really cared to see Jack Frost around, he would head to the lake where he died and was again reborn, build a sort of icy snow fort in the trees, and sit in corner watching his life. It was amazing what he discovered.

            Today he brought a list of questions up with him and was answering them with a red pen. Jack looked down at the piece of paper with his scribbled writing and read _Crying._ It was a little thing, something he didn’t even notice until spring of 1968, when Bunny called it out as an insult to his manliness. But it is true that Jack Frost always looked to be on the verge of tears. His eyes were always glazed over and there were little teardrops frozen to his bottom lashes. No matter how much he wiped at them the tears never left. But now he had an answer. One that would probably make him really cry if he were to think about it too much.

            Jack uncapped the red pen and pushed the paper against his knee for support to scribble out his answer, _died with tears in my eyes._


End file.
